


Anthology

by RiaPush



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Just so much schmoop, M/M, POV Outsider, Schmoop, Warning for brief homophobic language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaPush/pseuds/RiaPush
Summary: Мама Майкла наблюдает за тем, как он влюбляется, словно в романе Джона Грина — сначала медленно, а потом в одно мгновенье.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772294) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



Хлопок, и закрывается дверь, и весь дом трясётся из-за этого. Карен поднимает свой взгляд, и в комнату влетает Майкл, по виду напоминающий гром. Он бросает свой рюкзак и приземляется на стул, скрещивая руки на груди, выглядя полным олицетворением кого-то в отвратительном настроении. Как фото из рекламы.

— Как прошёл твой день? — спрашивает Карен, уже зная ответ. Мальчик дарит ей свирепый взгляд. В последнее время он часто пребывает в дурном настроении. Возможно, вот какого это — быть четырнадцатилеткой, полагает Карен. — Ладно, плохо. И почему же он прошёл плохо?

— Из-за этого тупого парня, — бормочет Майкл.

— Следи за языком! — хмурится она, кладя свою руку сыну на плечо. — Что он сделал?

— Ничего.

— Малыш, — это смешно, что он даже не пытается придумать ответ, ведь если бы тот мальчик ничего не делал, Майкл бы не сидел здесь, дуясь на весь мир.

— Ничего! Он просто, он раздражает! И он во всех моих классах. Даже Калум не во всех моих классах!

Карен садится рядом и берет его руку в свою. Майкл всегда был королем драмы, хоть она и не говорит этого. Это никак не поможет в данной ситуации.

— Ты ведь знал, что Калум не будет во всех твоих классах, — Калум был лучшим другом Майкла в течение многих лет, но всё по-другому в новой школе.

— Да. Но сейчас его не будет рядом, чтоб отвлечь Люка, если тот попытается заговорить со мной снова, — Карен сжимает губы в тонкую линию и запоминает имя для справки в будущем. _Люк._

— Он обижает тебя?

Майкл громко усмехается, оскорбляясь этим предположением.

_— Нет._ Он просто мне не нравится.

— Так не дружи с ним. Ты не обязан любить всех.

— Но он блондин.

— И ты тоже.

— Нет. Он, типа, _очень блондинистый_ блондин. А ещё у него голубые глаза, и девочки обожают его.

Карен качает головой и пытается не подать виду, что Майкл только что произнес сущую правду.

— Девочки полюбят тебя, солнышко. Ты смешной, красивый и статный.

— Не как он, — бормочет парень.

— Тебе и не нужно быть как он. Ты — это ты, медвежонок.

Майкл закатывает глаза и не отвечает на их парные прозвища. Сейчас, в эти дни, он делает это редко. Слишком крут для того.

— Это тупо, — бурчит он и не дожидается ответа, хватая рюкзак со стола и направляясь к своей комнате.

Карен улыбается сама себе, потому что, хоть она и не любит расстроенного Майкла, он так же абсолютно мил, когда дуется. Она возвращается к готовке ужина и даёт Майклу неделю на то, чтоб он забыл обо всём этом.

*

Она очень, очень сильно ошибается. Майкл не забывает об этом ещё год или около того. Каждый день — это _«Люк сделал то»_ , и _«Люк сказал это»_. Люк рассмешил всех на математике, и это было тупо. Люк встречается с девушкой, и Майкл ведь только порвал с ней, — хотя, Карен с трудом назвала бы это отношениями. Люк поприветствовал Калума и улыбнулся ему так, будто они дружат. Но Калум — друг Майкла, так что, конечно же, Люку даже не следует знать его имени.

Карен качает головой, слушает, сочувствует и никак не комментирует тот факт, что он тратит всё своё время на мысли о человеке, который, как утверждает сам Майкл, ему не нравится. Это, вообще-то, чересчур, но Карен помнит, какого это — быть в его возрасте. Незначительные мелочи кажутся такими важными.

И однажды Майкл приходит домой, объявляя, что Люк умеет играть на гитаре и делает это довольно хорошо, добавляя, что всё же не так хорошо, как это делает сам Майкл, но голос у Люка лучше, так что они планируют иногда играть вместе.

Майкл смотрит на Карен с вызовом, будто ожидая, что она скажет что-то. В этом есть смысл, потому что он потратил год, ненавидя этого мальчика и подвергая её постоянному выслушиванию жалоб. Но челюсть Майкла напряжена, и глаза сужены, а подростковая агрессия на его лице говорит _Давай же. Сделай это._ Но Карен просто думает об этом, зная способ получше, чем произнести что-то вслух.

*

Начиная с этого момента, Люк почти живёт в их доме. Карен так часто не видела и фотографий мальчика, а сейчас он повсюду. В доме всё время слышна музыка двух акустических гитар и тихие, неуверенные голоски. Карен не знала, что Майкл умеет петь, но он умеет.

Когда она впервые встречает Люка, она, вроде как, понимает, почему в начале они соперничали. У мальчика светлые волосы цвета песка в лагуне, голубые глаза и невероятный талант. Он тихий и милый, в том ключе, что заставляет вас пытаться позаботиться о нём. Он тот тип людей, которых легко возненавидеть, если ты не совсем в ладах с собой, и у Майкла иногда есть тайные мысли о том, каков он и кем он хотел бы быть. Карен видит, как это произошло. И понимает, почему Майкл решил, что Люк лучше его, даже если это не правда.

В большинстве своём она понимает, что была права всё это время: Майкл никогда не ненавидел Люка. Ни единой минуты.

Карен не видит Калума месяцами. Она, конечно, не видела его слишком часто и до этого, Майкл всегда был по большей части одиночкой, но, судя по тому, что она знает, они больше не дружат. Всем, имеющим значение, стал Люк. Если во времена, когда он заставлял Майкла злиться, она слышала о нём слишком часто, то теперь она слышит о нём в два раза больше. _«Люк сказал что-то смешное. Люк любит Greenday тоже, мам!»_ И это никогда не заканчивается.

Карен не возражает, но не то, чтобы её мнение имело хоть какое-то значение. Майкл всегда был таким. Тихим, ушедшим в себя, это в его природе, но, когда он находит что-то важное, он не затыкается об этом до тех пор, пока не пожелает об этом сам. Количество часовых разговоров, что ей пришлось пережить из-за какой-то группы или аниме, которые не волновали её даже, если она пыталась сопереживать, но это более, чем стоило того — просто слушать и кивать, а в ответ на это видеть, как глаза Майкла загораются тем самым огнём, что сияет только когда он рассказывает о чём-то, о чём он очень сильно заботится. И он заботится так о Люке.

От врагов к лучшим друзьям — звучит как начало романтической комедии. Майкл бы, вероятно, ни за что не заговорил бы с Карен снова, дай она знать ему об этом сходстве.

*

Теперь Люк иногда остаётся у них на ночь. В первый раз Карен помогает Майклу надуть матрас и заправить его для Люка, чтобы тот мог там спать, но Люк не делает этого. Следующим утром она находит импровизированную кровать нетронутой, только подушка теперь занимает место рядом с подушкой Майкла, так что она перестаёт доставать запасной матрас. Если они хотят ютиться на кровати Майкла, она с легкостью позволит им это.

Однажды Майкл приходит домой с грязью на одежде и ушибами на скулах. Ваза почти выпадает из рук Карен, когда она видит своего сына.

— Что случилось? — кричит она.

— Ты бы видела другого парня, — шутит Майкл, но это звучит так, будто и не шутка вовсе.

— Майкл!

— Кое-кто назвал Люка гомиком, окей? — огрызается он. — И тот начал плакать, так что я вмазал ему. Другому парню, не Люку.

— Ты ввязался драку? — гневно вопрошает она, потому что у Майкла и так много неприятностей в школе в последнее время из-за прогулов и грубого отношения к учителям, но он никогда не распускал свои руки, задевая других учеников, никогда до этого. Карен думала, что вырастила из него лучшего человека.

— Он был мудаком! — взмахивает руками он. — И грубил Люку!

— Я рада, что ты заступился за своего друга, но тебя же могли отстранить!

— Ну, меня не отстранили, — угрюмо отвечает Майкл. Вот каково это — быть подростком, так что Карен просто позволяет напряжению спасть. Они продолжат эту дискуссию позже, когда он не будет настолько взвинчен. Решение проблем кулаками никогда не будет приемлемым в этом доме.

Чуть позже в дверь раздаётся стук, и это Люк. Он выглядит даже меньше, чем обычно, а ведь он маленький и без того, и Майкл тянет его вовнутрь, а затем, к удивлению Карен, обнимает. Очень крепко обнимает. Не так, как друзья должны обнимать друг друга.

— Спасибо, Майки, — голос Люка звучит приглушенно, потому что он уткнулся Майклу в плечо.

— Нахер Брейдена.

В этот раз Карен не говорит ничего насчёт ругательств.

— Сожалею о том, что тот мальчик сказал тебе, — обращается она к Люку, когда он и Майкл проходят мимо неё по пути в комнату.

Тот беспомощно пожимает плечами и ничего не отвечает. Майкл крепко обнимает Люка за плечи, защищая от всего мира и совсем не волнуясь о том, что на этой кухне только три человека.

*

Майкл рассказывает ей, что они объединяются в группу весной. Он и Люк исполняли песни вместе, записывали их и загружали в интернет, сообщает он. Карен не знала об этом. Майкл никогда не говорил об этом. Внезапно Калум оказывается где-то рядом опять, сначала со своей акустической гитарой, а затем — со старым, потрепанным басом, на примере которого он пытается научиться играть. Но они на самом деле хороши. Они выбирают те песни, что Карен никогда не слышала, так как Майкл имеет обыкновение слушать музыку через наушники, всегда закрывая дверь к себе в комнату, но они талантливы.

С тех пор, как Люк стал константой в жизни Майкла, тот очень изменился. Он вновь улыбается. Чаще, чем не делает этого, и все его улыбки направлены в сторону Люка, но, несмотря на это, Карен чувствует радость, потому что Майкл _счастлив,_ так, как не был счастлив никогда до этого.

Парень с приглаженными волосами медового цвета и ямочками на щеках, которого зовут Эштон, присоединяется к ним после Рождества, и Карен действительно очарована им. Он немного старше, такой же глупый и эмоциональный, как и остальные, но в нём чувствуется тихая зрелость. Карен кажется, что он заботится о каждом из парней.

Они начинают давать выступления в Сиднее, и у них в самом деле появляются _фанаты._ Это не несбыточная мечта, они правда делают это. И Карен не знает, стоит ей гордиться или быть в ужасе. Она приходила посмотреть на них пару раз и была действительно шокирована тем, насколько они хороши. Майкл — совершенно иной человек сейчас: счастливый и сияющий, буквально светящийся изнутри. Он настолько прекрасен на сцене, что у Карен захватывает дыхание от этого.

— Тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься? — спрашивает она спустя сутки после шоу парней в сиднейском баре, в который им по закону даже нельзя входить.

Глаза Майкла сияют так, как не сияли с тех пор, когда он был ребенком.

— Безумно. Это то, чего я всегда хотел.

— Почему я не знала этого?

Он закатывает глаза.

— Мам, — Карен смеется.

— Ладно, забудь. Люк собирается остаться у нас сегодня? — редко бывает, что ей удаётся прожить сутки, не встретив его. Он почти что стал её вторым сыном.

Майкл немного краснеет и качает головой. Карен не обращает на это внимания. Иногда ей становится любопытно, почему он реагирует подобным образом. Иногда ей даже кажется, что она начинает что-то понимать. Вещь или две. Она мечтает, чтобы Майкл рассказал ей обо всём, и она могла убедиться в свои догадках. Раньше он рассказывал ей обо всём.

*

В один летний день Майкл подходит к ней и с волнением, что заставляет его голос дрожать, а глаза — светиться, сообщает, что им выпал шанс отправиться в тур с One Direction, самой популярной поп-группой в мире, и они должны переехать в Лондон, чтобы иметь возможность писать и выпустить свой собственный альбом. Карен в восторге, но также немного обеспокоена. Майкл никогда не летал на самолете до этого. Он никогда не был от дома дальше половины дня езды, и уж точно не в одиночку. Конечно, он не будет один, Люк также будет здесь, и Кэл, и Эштон (он, по мнению Карен, самый ответственный среди них), но даже это не умаляет её нервозности.

Он так юн, все они, а Карен смотрит новости. Он видит, что случается с молодыми американскими звёздами, что заполучили славу чересчур быстро. Здесь нет никакой гарантии, что это обойдёт их стороной, тем более, Майкл всегда поддавался чужому влиянию. И он чувствителен, куда более чувствителен, чем делает вид, желая казаться крутым. Карен не нравится думать о том, что может произойти с таким парнем, как он, если он получит деньги, славу и свободу, не умея правильно обращаться с этим. Карен дарит ему те поздравления, что он заслуживает, но говорит, что должна всё хорошенько обдумать. Это не то решение, в котором она может пойти кому-либо на поводу. Как и следовало ожидать, Майкл закатывает глаза.

— Я так горда тобой, медвежонок, — говорит она, пытаясь убедиться в том, что он знает — её неуверенность исходит от любви и заботы, и уж точно не от нежелания позволить ему жить своей мечтой. Она обнимает его, и он отвечает тем же, прижимаясь ближе и пряча лицо в изгибе её шеи.

— Спасибо, мама-медведица.

Несколько дней спустя она встречается с Джой, мамой Люка Лиз и мамой Эштона, которую она никогда не встречала раньше, но она привыкает звать её Энн-Мари, и у этой женщины такие же глубокие ямочки, как у Эштона. _— Семнадцать — ещё слишком рано, чтобы быть так далеко от дома самостоятельно,_ — говорит Лиз о собственном сыне, самом младшем из группы, так что если они собираются ехать, она поедет с ними. Это немного успокаивает Карен. По крайней мере, с одной из них рядом мальчики не будут так сильно подвержены плохому влиянию. Майкл нуждается в опеке, хоть он и отрицает это, так что, если Карен не может быть рядом с ним самостоятельно, она счастлива, если вместо неё это будет Лиз.

Когда парни получают разрешение на поездку, они абсолютно взволнованны. Они празднуют это в доме Хеммингсов, потому что он больше всех остальных. Оба брата Люка сражены наповал сестрой Калума — которая, по всеобщему признанию, просто прекрасна, — а брат и сестра Эштона, что младше его на много лет, похожи на щеночков, потерянных в море людей, что выше их раза в два, и все обращают на них внимание, потому что они милые.

— Будет ли это трудно, уехать? — спрашивает Карен у Эштона, когда они заканчивают вечер одинокими посиделками на патио. Минуту назад Майкл тоже был здесь, но затем Люк позвал его с другого конца двора, и тот унесся прочь от них двоих словно пуля. Эштон вздыхает в любящем раздражении — он тоже подметил, насколько Майкл привязан к Люку, как он смотрит на их фронтмена — будто это Люк повесил Луну и все звезды на небо.

Вопрос Карен относится к брату и сестре Эштона, ведь эти двое намного младше Эша, и, в каком-то смысле, они были ему детьми. Она слышала от Майкла, что их отец ушёл и, вследствие этого, парню пришлось стать своим брату и сестре больше, чем просто братом.

Эштон еле заметно пожимает плечами. Несмотря на то, что в группе он вечно полон жизни и смеха, тет-а-тет он стеснителен.

— Да, я полагаю.

— Он действительно восхищаются тобой.

— Вам не обязательно ещё сильней усложнять это, — шутит он, но на самом деле это совсем не шутка. Он просто немного посмеивается, произнося это.

— Прости.

Он пожимает плечами вновь.

— Всё в порядке. Это же не навсегда. Кроме того, это же… мечта, верно? Думаю, Майк ощущает то же самое.

Они оба оборачиваются, услышав громкий смех. Майкл и Люк где-то надыбали яркие водяные пистолеты, и теперь они гоняются друг за другом по всему заднему дворику. Калум смотрит на Эштона, безмолвно моля о помощи с их одногруппниками, но тот лишь посылает им всем улыбку.

— Не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение? — спрашивает Карен, ожидая, когда карие глаза встретятся с её собственными, чтобы она могла продолжить. Она собирается просить о слишком многом, Карен знает, но она чересчур обеспокоена тем, что Майкл собирается уехать так далеко от дома, и она не сможет его уберечь. — Пригляди за Майклом, ладно? Я знаю, что ты всего на год старше, но ему нужен… _кто-нибудь_.

— Мы все будем приглядывать друг за другом. Никто не остаётся позади, хорошо? Мы в этом все вместе, — Эштон кивает и берет её руку в свою, легонько сжимая. Карен кивает тоже, ощущая себя немного лучше.

Вернувшись домой, она уже выключает свет и собирается идти спать, как вдруг слышит голоса и начинает блуждать по коридору, пытаясь понять, откуда они. С другой стороны закрытой двери в комнату Майкла слышатся два разных приглушенных голоса. Один из них принадлежит Майклу. Ей нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что второй голос — это голос Люка. Она не знает, как парень оказался в комнате Майкла, потому что когда они уходили из дома Хеммингсов час назад, он был там. Он, должно быть, пробрался через окно. Карен интересно, происходит ли это впервые.

— Мы сделали это, Майки, — произносит Люк взволнованно и немного испуганно.

— Мы убираемся из этого города, — отвечает Майкл, и тон его голоса заставляет Карен понять, что это шутка, которую ей не суждено понять. — Это так по поп-панковски.

— Я немного в ужасе от этого. Глупо, да? — говорит Люк, смеясь.

— Нет, — быстро произносит Майкл, успокаивая друга. — Я тоже в ужасе. Но это будет просто изумительно круто, окей? И у тебя есть я. Всегда. Не важно, во что превратится всё это. Это всегда будем ты и я.

— Могу я остаться? — шёпотом спрашивает Люк. — Не хочу возвращаться к себе в постель. Не сегодня.

— Конечно, можешь, придурок. — Майкл закатывает глаза, но делает это от нежности. Карен не может видеть этого сквозь закрытую дверь, но она _чувствует_ это. Она видела, как Майкл смотрит на Люка подобным образом миллионы раз.

Она слышит шорох, означающий, что Люк залез на кровать Майкла, и вот момент, когда она понимает, что пора отступить. Она вдруг ощущает себя так, будто подслушивает парочку, даже несмотря на тот факт, что Майкл и Люк не являлись таковой. Ну, по крайней мере, Карен не думает, что они парочка. Всё может быть.

*

Карен и Дэрил путешествуют в Лондон, навещая Майкла, и когда она видит его, то визжит и прыгает, а затем тянет парня в чудовищно длинное объятие. Майкл делает то же самое. Он всегда был так похож на неё, и он обнимает её в ответ очень крепко. Он стал немного выше, хоть и прошло всего пара месяцев, а, когда она видит Люка, прибыв в дом, где живут парни, он ни капли не изменился. Всё такой же маленький, но Карен видела его братьев, так что с уверенностью может сказать, что это скоро изменится. Майкл будет так зол, если в конечном итоге Люк перерастет его.

Они приходят на концерт, и разница между маленькой группой, которой они были дома, и тем, во что они превратились за такое короткое время, просто ошеломляющая. Гитары громче, голос Люка сильнее, их присутствие на сцене повелевающее и пленительное. Они все полны той уверенности, которой Карен не видела ни в одном из них. Они рок-звезды. Нет ни одного свободного от девочек-подростков места в зале, и всё это переполняет Карен. Она ощущает себя на реальном рок-концерте прошедшей эпохи, и она почти лопается от гордости за своего малыша, стоящего на этой сцене.

Иногда во время выступлений Майкл и Люк забывают, что в мире существует кто-то ещё, кроме них двоих. Они делят микрофон на двоих, строят глупые мордочки друг другу, когда поёт Калум, меняются гитарами. И Карен не комфортно на них смотреть. Ей кажется, что она заглядывает во что-то личное и приватное, хоть это происходит перед тысячами людей. Дэрил замечает это тоже, она понимает это. Но они не говорят об этом. Никогда не говорят.

Карен натыкается на них позже. Это происходит случайно. Дэрил и она остаются в арендованном парнями доме, и, постольку здесь нет гостевой спальни, Майкл говорит, что он ляжет с Люком. Он предлагает это слишком быстро, слишком охотно, и Карен бы следовало понять, что это означает. Но она не понимает. Ночью она просыпается и идёт в ванную комнату мимо окна в коридоре на втором этаже. Краем глаза Карен ловит чье-то движение, и она останавливается, на мгновение пугаясь, потому что она слышала столько историй о том, каким опасным может быть Лондон. Но она не видит грабителя или убийцу с топором, желающего разрубить их на кусочки во время сна. Это всего лишь её сын и Люк, стоящие на заднем дворике, на площадке возле бассейна.

И в начале они просто говорят, хотя Карен и не понимает, зачем им стоять там посреди ночи ради обычного разговора. Но тогда Майкл смеется, и лицо Люка светится так же ярко, как и в огнях стадиона, и осознание поражает Карен сильнее, чем должно бы. Люк краснеет. Майкл тянется к нему, скользя руками по талии парня, и тот обвивает свои руки вокруг чужих плеч в ответ, и это выглядит настолько обыденно — как палец правой руки играет с темно-каштановыми (в данный момент) волосами парня.

Это не то, за чем Карен следовало наблюдать. Вообще не то. Но она стоит как вкопанная, будто её ноги прилипли к ковру. Она не может уйти, не может отвести взгляд.

Майкл кружит их, наполовину танцуя, наполовину играясь, и Люк смеется так громко, что Карен слышит его даже сквозь два этажа. Майкл прикрывает рот Люка ладонью, заставляя притихнуть; боясь, что они перебудят всех. Затем он убирает пальцы и заменяет их своими губами. И это никаким мысленным способом не похоже на то, что делают друзья. Это даже отдаленно не похоже на что-то платоническое. Живот Карен бухает вниз. Она слышит свой удивлённый выдох, хотя она задумывалась об этом с того самого первого появления Люка в их доме. Она не может видеть лица Майкла, повернутого к ней спиной, но она видит Люка, и сияние в его глазах, когда поцелуй кончается, такое солнечное, счастливое и _любящее_. Это сбивает Карен с ног даже сильнее, чем-то, что произошло мгновением назад. Она немного теряет над собой контроль, потому что это сражает её словно пощёчиной.

Люк; нежный, застенчивый, талантливый Люк влюблён в её сына.

И Майкл любит его в ответ. Карен не нужно видеть выражение его лица, чтобы знать, что оно точно такое же, как у Люка. Рука Майкла проходит сквозь светлые волосы парня, расчёсывая их, а затем опускается на щёку, притягивая того для ещё одного поцелуя. Люк оборачивает свои руки вокруг шеи Майкла и тянет его на дюйм ближе, углубляя поцелуй в более серьёзный, и Карен ощущает, что наблюдать за таким поцелуем теперь особенно неуместно. Карен прикрывает ладонью рот, вновь обретая способность двигаться, и на цыпочках, минуя туалет, идёт обратно в комнату Майкла, заползая на постель прямо возле храпящего мужа. Но она не спит. Просто не может. Её голова — это игра в Боггл*, все мысли перемешаны и вытряхнуты непонятными узорами. Она счастлива за Майкла, но так же её волнует и вводит в любопытство столько разных вещей — знает ли группа, знают ли их фанаты, может быть, она единственная, кто всё ещё остался в неведении.

*

Мальчики возвращаются в Австралию на время, когда это происходит. Карен ждала этого мгновения около двух лет, но оно всё равно ловит её врасплох.

— Могу я, эм, поговорить с тобой? — спрашивает Майкл.

Карен отрывается от починки любимой рубашки Майкла, которую тот порвал, зацепившись за что-то вроде оборудования за кулисами одного из их шоу.

— Конечно, — говорит она, похлопывая на свободное место рядышком, и Майкл приземляется. Проходит несколько длинных мгновений прежде, чем он начинает говорить, но Карен не давит на него, потому что иногда такое происходит с Майклом. Иногда он нуждается во времени, так что она позволяет ему подумать.

— Эм, я, вроде как.....Это обо мне и Люке.

Сердце Карен подпрыгивает к самому горлу. Она убирает своё шитье в сторону и делает глубокий вдох прежде, чем потянуться и обернуть свои пальцы вокруг предплечья Майкла.

— Что насчёт него?

Майкл ёрзает. Он выглядит так, будто предпочёл бы быть где угодно во всём мире, чем здесь, прямо в этом моменте, и эта мысль заставляет сердце Карен немного болеть. Майкл всегда мог рассказать ей что угодно; всегда мог рассказать ей всё.

— Ты знаешь, разве нет? — говорит Майкл, но это не вопрос. Эти слова произносятся ровно; риторически.

— Я не знаю ничего, — лжёт Карен. Они оба знают, что это не правда.

— Я знаю, что ты видишь всё, что происходит.

— Я никогда не хотела что-либо предполагать.

Майкл кивает и делает рваный, непрочный вдох. Он нервничает.

— Я попросил его стать моим парнем.

Карен сжимает свои губы и тщательно подбирает слова. Он открылся ей, позволил стать частью своего приватного мира, и она не хочет сказать что-то не так, заставив его замолчать навечно.

— А разве он не уже?

— Так ты всё знала.

— Ну, я задумывалась об этом. Ты никогда ничего не говорил.

Майкл сглатывает; его горло щёлкает, и Карен может услышать это.

— Я не… — он шмыгает носом и опускает свой взгляд. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидела.

И это разбивает сердце Карен на миллионы кусочков. Слёзы заполняют её глаза, и глаза Майкла — тоже. Они одинаковые, его и её. Глаза у Майкла всегда были мамиными.

— Малыш, — шепчет она. Карен тянет его к себе, и Майкл слушается так легко, стремглав поднимаясь со своего кухонного деревянного стула и прячась в изгибе её шеи, рыдающий и испуганный, будто ему вновь было пять, и кошмары не дают ему спать. — Никогда, — обещает она, целуя его в макушку. — Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть. Ни за что, и уж точно не за влюбленность.

— Он не тот, кого я должен любить, — голос Майкла трещит по швам.

— Нет, он тот самый, — не соглашается Карен, звуча мягко. — Я знаю. Я знаю, что он мальчик, и это сложно. Я знаю, что ты знаменит сейчас. Я знаю, что это давит на тебя, и нет ни одной причины, почему это будет легко. Но ты любишь его с момента вашей первой встречи, Майкл. Ты прав, я вижу всё, что происходит. Всегда видела.

— Папа будет зол? — волнуется Майкл.

— Нет, — успокаивает она. — Конечно же, нет.

— Другие люди будут. Они не поймут. Они будут думать, что я… что я фрик, — он выплёвывает последнее слово со злобой, будто он и правда так о себе думает.

— Люди, что будут думать так, не стоят твоего времени. Что сказал Люк, когда ты попросил его стать твоим парнем? — ей не кажется, что всё прошло хорошо, учитывая текущее состояние Майкла. Карен любит Люка, но если он сделал больно её мальчику, она возненавидит его так же легко.

— Мы поссорились, — бормочет Майкл тихо и удрученно. — Он боится насчёт того, что может произойти, если это станет официальным. Если люди узнают. Он думает, что это можеть разрушить всё. Группу, всю херню, ради которой мы работаем.

Карен закусывает губу, не зная, что ответить. Она не хочет говорить, что это, к сожалению, правда — что Люк может быть вполне прав на этот счёт. Она так ранена всем этим. Он её малыш, а у неё нет возможности исправить всё. Это невозможная ситуация. Здесь нет верного варианта ответа.

— Знают ли Эштон и Калум?

Майкл кивает, и его щёки мокрые от слёз.

— И что они думают на этот счёт?

— Я не знаю. Мы не говорили об этом слишком много. Я имею в виду, мы шутим об этом, но не… говорим. Не серьёзно, — раздаётся тихий стук в дверь, и Карен с Майклом поднимают свой взгляд, но никто не предпринимает и попытки ответить, так что следом жужжит телефон, и Майкл достаёт его из кармана. — Ох, эм, это он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он ушёл? — спрашивает Карен. Майкл отрицательно качает головой и печатает сообщение, что приводит к открытию двери, и Люку, просунувшему голову вовнутрь.

— Ох, — произносит он, когда видит Карен, а напротив неё — Майкла со слезами на щеках. — Эм, простите.

Карен качает головой.

— Входи, — Люк снимает обувь и слушается, ощущая себя неловко и немного стесняясь. В последнее время он стал выше. Смотря на него, кажется, что он чересчур высокий для своего возраста, и однажды будет возвышаться над всеми, словно башня.

— Майки? — нежно спрашивает он.

— Я рассказал ей, — произносит Майкл, не смотря на Люка.

— Ох, — вновь срывается с языка Люка. Он моргает и смотрит на Карен. — Я…

Карен кратко качает головой.

— Ты не обязан объяснять мне что-либо.

Щёки Люка невероятно красные, но так же в нём есть тихая решительность. Он пришёл сюда с миссией, и он испуган, но так же он твёрд в своём намерении сделать это. Он садится на колени на пол возле Майкла и касается его ноги.

— Мне так жаль.

Карен целует Майкла в макушку вновь, и это заставляет того просто сидеть и встретить всё это в лицо. Люк выглядит серьёзным, таким уязвимым и серьезным. Майкл сопит, и Люк тянется вверх, чтобы протереть слёзы на его лице. Он делает это до того нежно, что любовная аура появляется вокруг них опять, как в ту ночь в Лондоне, когда Карен впервые увидела их.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Люк. — Ты же знаешь это, да? Проблема никогда не была в этом.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет в ответ Майкл.

Карен выходит быстро, чтобы никто из них не заметил этого, но зависает в дверях на достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Люк поднимается и садится Майклу на колени. Тот оборачивает руки вокруг Люка и прячет свою голову в изгиб его, а не Карен, шеи. Карен была важнейшей частью жизни Майкла, и сейчас это Люк. И всё в порядке. Всё так, как это должно быть. В этом и состоит смысл взросления.

Люк обнимает Майкла в ответ, целует его в щёку и бормочет слова, которые Карен не может услышать. Но она всё равно понимает, что они значат.

*

Это не первый раз, когда Карен находится в Нью-Йорке, но она всё равно взволнована этим фактом. В большинстве своём тем, что увидит Майкла. На этот раз парни приближаются к концу своего собственного мирового тура, и это был крышесносящий год. Карен была на шоу в Сиднее, но это было месяцы назад, и она жутко соскучилась по своему малышу. Он бежит ей навстречу и обнимает, счастливо смеясь всё это время. Карен надеется, что он никогда не потеряет это качество — эту часть себя, где эмоции воздействуют на него сильнее, чем на других, и он с гордостью носит это у себя на груди. Карен не знает, откуда в нём столько уверенности. Уж точно не от неё. Она всегда была более сдержанной, Майкл же открыт всему.

— Мама-медведица! — хихикает он, и его щетина царапает Карен кожу. Майкл — уже мужчина, но так же он всё ещё является её маленьким ангелом. Всегда им будет.

— Я скучала по тебе, медвежонок.

— В следующий раз ты должна поехать в тур с нами.

— Никто этого не хочет, — смеется Карен.

— Я хочу! — спорит Майкл, шутя, но это звучит мило в любом случае.

Карен обнимает остальных мальчиков так же крепко. Они чудовищно огромны. Их взросление шло медленно, так, что Карен не замечала, но сейчас, спустя некоторое время вдали, ей кажется, будто они выросли на фут. Особенно Люк. Он почти на голову выше всех остальных и абсолютно точно выше своих братьев в данный момент, а его плечи невероятно широкие. На его лице не просто щетина, а что-то, почти напоминающее бороду, и Карен кажется, будто она моргнула и пропустила момент, когда борода выросла. Каким-то образом Люк превратился из маленького, тихого мальчика, которого Майкл тащил к себе домой после школы, в мужчину, который обнимает её почти так же крепко, как Майкл. Они все выросли, когда она не наблюдала за этим.

Люк проводит свой день вместе с ними по просьбе Карен. Он не собирался делать этого, желая дать Майклу время наедине с его мамой, но Карен не хотела об этом слышать. Люк — это часть Майкла, и Карен желает их обоих.

— Вы не должны притворяться друзьями, знаете. Не для меня, — говорит она им позже, когда они сидят в дальней части ресторана, в частной секции, где никто не может их увидеть. Люк и Майкл сидят с одной стороны, но всё равно держатся на расстоянии друг от друга.

— Ох, — Майкл смотрит на Люка и хмурится. — Думаю, это правда. Мы, вроде как, привыкли делать это, когда находимся в общественных местах.

Эта фраза заставляет Карен чувствовать грусть, но она понимает, почему так должно быть. На данный момент.

— Хочешь поцеловаться? — шутит Майкл, тыкая Люка в бок, и тот фыркает в ответ, но под этим кроется любовь. Карен знает, потому что сама делала так же. Дэрил всегда рассказывает, в основном, оскорбительно плохие каламбуры, и Карен ворчит на этот счёт так же много, как и любит, надеясь, что это никогда не изменится.

— Не особенно, — отвечает Люк, но когда Майкл наклоняется для поцелуя в щёку, он оборачивает свою руку вокруг парня таким образом, чтобы тот мог опереться на него. Майкл улыбается Карен и кладёт свою голову Люку на плечо. Её сердце разбухает. Оказывает, нет ничего лучше в мире, чем видеть её Майкла влюбленным — видеть его _любящим._

— Мам, — Майкл закатывает глаза, когда Карен касается краем салфетки своих собственных, потому что они начинают слезиться.

— Простите, — говорит она влажно. — Просто вы двое такие сладкие.

Майкл стонет и отворачивается от неё, прячась на плече у Люка. Тот просто смеётся и обнимает его. Волосы Майкла сейчас светлые, с оттенком желтого, и Карен сбилась со счёта, сколько цветов сменилось с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз, но сейчас волосы Майкла похожи на его естественный оттенок, так что Карен почти кажется, будто им пятнадцать вновь. Всего на мгновение возвращаясь к детям, которыми они были, когда влюбились. Как в романе Джона Грина — сначала медленно, а потом в одно мгновенье. Так много вещей изменилось с тех пор, но взгляд, который они дарят друг другу, остаётся статичным, таким же, каким он был в самом начале.

**Author's Note:**

> *Боггл — настольная игра, в которой составляют слова. Игровой лоток насчитывает 16 костей, на каждой грани которых написана буква. В игре могут участвовать только те буквы, которые находятся на верхних гранях костей. После встряхивания лотка засекается 3 минуты времени, и игроки начинают собирать слова из имеющихся букв.


End file.
